


Companion

by AlAngel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sad, choose your doctor for this, mentions of dementia, ten or eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The reader and the doctor are in a relationship although she had to stop travelling with him to take care of her demented grandma.





	Companion

Title: Companion  
Characters: the Doctor x reader, readers grandma (mentioned), Donna (mentioned)  
Word Count: ~700 words  
Warnings: sad, mentions of dementia  
Summary: The reader and the doctor are in a relationship although she had to stop travelling with him to take care of her demented grandma.  
A/n: I wrote this about a year ago after losing a great-aunt whose dementia was extremely bad towards the end and when my own grandma started to show first signs too. Today she gets things mixed up a lot, but it never got as bad as I was afraid it would. Sorry if the writing isn’t to the usual standard, this was the best I could do with the old writing.   
…  
You opened your eyes when you heard the distinguishable sound of the landing TARDIS. Although you had told the Doctor a million and one times not to land right in the middle of your room, he kept on doing it usually with a cheesy excuse about being unable to walk up all the way from the street before seeing you again. Truth be told you still thought the man was just plain lazy sometimes - what’s the point in using your legs when isn’t for running? But you appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.  
A smile formed on your lips as the door to the TARDIS fell open. God how you missed that silly space man! He never left you for long but you still missed him to no end.   
When he finally appeared in the doorway of his TARDIS the huge grin on his face told you how he must have missed you just as much. He jumped right out and pulled you in a tight embrace. You had no idea how long it had been for him since you last met, but for you it had been 21 days. 3 weeks was a long time but not even close to the longest he had been gone for (2 months and 5 days could be a really long time to wait for someone).  
"Hey, (Y/N)" He whispered while holding you close.  
"Hey, Doctor" You answered, smiling into his shoulder, "How is time and space?"  
"Real boring without you" The honesty in his words surprised you. Of course, he never lied to you, but he also often seemed more like the cheery, no-worries type. The moments when he admitted how much not having you with him hurt him were both breaking your heart and making it speed up. Sometimes you still couldn't believe that this impossible, silly, clever man could love you.

"You know I miss being with you too" you answered, stating what you both knew in your combined three hearts already "But..."  
"Shhh" He held a fingertip to your lips, "it’s alright, love, I know."  
And he really did. That was what had made you fall in love with him in the first place. With him you always felt understood. Sometimes without words and just by a quick look into your (y/e) eyes he would know not only your thoughts but also your feelings.  
So it didn’t come as a surprise to you when he placed a quick kiss on your lips. You couldn't help but smile sadly at him. You midsed being with him so so much.

"How is your grandma today?"  
"She remembered her pills in the morning so it’s... better than most days" you told him.  
"Shall we take her out for tea?" He offered carefully. It were moments like this that you were glad simply for his presences by your side. He maybe wasn’t around every minute of the day but every important step in your life. Of all the places in time and space he could be right now, he chose to spend an ordinary Tuesday afternoon with his former companion and kind-of girlfriend and her demented grandma.   
"She won’t remember you…" you say carefully as well. He once told you about a companion of his whose memory he had to wipe to protect her. The empty and unrecognising looks she gave him afterward still haunted him some days. You didn't want him to suffer the same you did when on bad days your own grandma would get you confused you with your mom.  
"It’s been 4 months since we last did that" he smiled kindly, "it’s okay to forget a stranger over that time"  
"You are no stranger!" You protest, which caused a happy smile from him before he pulled you into another possessive hug, "You are my… Doctor"  
"And you will always be my (y/n). And I will always come to see you, even if I have to come from the other end of the universe to accompany you to tea with your grandma."  
You smiled too while pressing closer to him. It just felt so good to have someone around to hold on to. "So you want to be my companion now?"  
"Always"


End file.
